


Character Drabbles Meme

by thevaliantdust



Series: CR Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on Tumblr Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_daveodp3 asked:  
Shag me vax / kiki / kashaw 3some ;-)_

((As you’re about to find out, I have nooooo idea how to write anything remotely smutty, I’m a ‘fade-to-black’ kinda girl, so here’s the best I’ve got))

A warm welcome greeted Vox Machina as they entered the Slayer’s Take hall for the first time in many months. Vex and Zahra shared a nonchalant greeting which fooled absolutely no one, but most of the attention was on Kashaw as he stepped up, took Keyleth’s hand and kissed it gallantly. There was a split second where everyone’s eyes were on the pair of them, then flicked up to Vax who stood behind Keyleth, his face unreadable. The unspoken tension broke as Vax smiled, stepped forward and clapped his hand on Kashaw’s shoulder in greeting.

Once the moment had passed, Kashaw moving down the line to greet the rest of Vox Machina, Keyleth turned and reached for her boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it gently to draw his attention.

“You’re not… jealous, are you?” she pried tentatively. “He doesn’t mean anything by it, he knows we’re together, I’m sure it was just-”

“Kiki,” Vax cut in, forestalling her ramblings, drawing her into a hug, “I’m not jealous.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned down to whisper in her ear, “In fact, the way you blushed when he kissed your hand was quite… delightful.” His voice was light and teasing, but as he pulled away, Keyleth caught a glimmer in his eye that made her wonder if there was more to it.

The group headed out for dinner together, and while much merriment and teasing ensued, Keyleth couldn’t help but keep an eye on Vax, who seemed to be eyeing up herself and Kashaw in equal measure. Worried he was planning to start a fight or some stupid challenge for her honour, she took Vax aside as they walked back to the Slayer’s take that evening.

“Why do you keep looking like that at Kashaw?”

“You find him attractive, don’t you?” Vax’s question was abrupt and unexpected. Seeing that Keyleth appeared taken aback and a little defensive, he quickly added, “It’s alright, love, I’m not upset… in fact, quite the opposite.”

Keyleth seemed to think for a moment, then slowly nodded.

“So I was thinking we should invite him to join us tonight.” Vax tried to be nonchalant, but there was a definite edge to his voice as he watched Keyleth intently, trying to read her reaction. She flicked her eyes up to Vax, then further over to where Kashaw was walking in conversation with Pike, and finally back to Vax with a small raised eyebrow and a twitch of her lips.

“Okay.” she answered simply. Vax seemed momentarily confused by her non reaction, but she smiled knowingly at him, and he grinned back. “Okay, then,” he echoed.

Vax’s stealth was never more useful, as somehow in the time it took Vox Machina to walk back to their lodgings, he’d had a whispered word with Kashaw, who seemed surprised but quickly agreed to the proposition, and the three of them had disappeared up the stairs before the rest of the group had time to notice them missing.

In fact, no one would have been any the wiser about their escapades if not for the rogue dragon attack in the early hours of the morning. Keyleth came running down the stairs with her hair leaving little doubt of her nighttime activities, and Vax followed suit, bare chested to no one’s surprise. Kashaw following them down closely wouldn’t have been such a dead giveaway except for the fact that he was wearing Vax’s half done-up shirt and a giant hickey on his neck.

Even a dragon wasn’t quite enough distraction to cover three blushing faces as the rest of Vox Machina looked on in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puzzle-dragon asked:
> 
> Vaxleth + Zip Me

The knock on the door is tentative, followed by an equally tentative voice.

“Keyleth, are you alright? Everyone is down stairs ready to leave, we’re going to be late meeting Uriel for the ceremony and Vex is getting a little titchy…” Vax trails off as the door swings open to reveal a frustrated looking druid.

“I can’t get the clasp!” she gestures to her dress which is half done-up, held in place by one arm across her chest, leaving her back and shoulders exposed. Vax tries hard not to stare.

“I’m nearly done, I swear, I just have to-” she breaks off, as her efforts to reach around her back result in her dropping the dress to pool around her ankles.

Vax’s eyes go wide for a split second before he covers them and turns around. Keyleth, suddenly in nothing but undergarments, goes bright red and quickly pulls the dress back up around her.

A moment of silence and then: “would you like a hand?”

“Um, yes please.”

Vax opens his eyes and turns to see Keyleth’s smooth bare shoulders, her head hung low facing away from him. He steps close, finding the edges of the dress and begins to do up the intricate clasp. He takes care not to brush her bare back with his fingers, as much as he desperately wants to.

In the silence punctuated by two sets of pointedly even breathing, he speaks.

“Why didn’t you get Vex to help you when she was up here before?”

“I should have, it’s just, since the… she’s so…”

“Right.”

“I wish she’d just come out and say that she’s angry at me”

“She’s not ang-”

“Yes she is, Vax!” This outburst surprises them both, and his fingers still on the fiddly clasp. A moment passes, Keyleth half turns her face to him, enough that he can read her silent apology. When she speaks again, her voice is much smaller; defeated rather than insistent. “She’s angry because I haven’t given you an answer. She thinks I’m leading you on.”

Vax takes a moment, then resumes his struggle with the clasp on the dress. “You don’t owe me anything, Keyleth, whatever my sister may think.”

He relishes in a small victory as the clasp finally settles into place. Noting that Keyleth seems comfortable enough with his proximity, he allows himself a small indulgence, trailing his fingers softly down her spine and lightly outwards towards her waist. He puts a soft pressure on her left side and tugs her closer on the right, spinning her to face him, his hands gently settling on her sides in a gentlemanly way that makes his pure intentions very clear.

As she looks up at him, he smiles reassuringly. A moment of connection passes between them and again there is silence except for their breathing, now perfectly in sync. Keyleth is the first to break it, turning her head away. Vax steps back, drawing his hands back to his sides.

“I’ll talk to Vex, tell her she needs to mind her own business,” he promises, trying desperately to remember that he wants her to have her choice, her space, and that he’s vowed to honour it no matter how much it hurts. He turns to leave, when Keyleth’s soft voice reaches him.

“Vax. The reason I haven’t given you an answer,” she begins, and he freezes mid step, “isn’t because I don’t care for you.” He can hear her stepping towards him, but he can’t bring himself to turn just yet, to hope just yet.

“I-” she begins, and falters. But then her hand finds his, and he turns to her, taking in her beauty and her vulnerability and beyond all of that, the strength he loves so much.

“I do love you Vax,” she says with conviction, a confession to herself as much as to him. “I don’t know what that means for us, I don’t know what that looks like tomorrow or next week or in ten years, but I know that in this moment I love you. Is that enough for now?”

“Of course, Kiki, it’s more than enough for me.”

Vax reaches to touch her cheek, a gentle token of affection, but before he makes contact an angry half-elven voice rings through the keep.

“Vax’ildan! Keyleth! Where have you disappeared to?! Sovereign Uriel is about to pardon us and likely give us a big pile of gold and we will NOT keep him waiting!”

The two of them look at each other and burst out laughing, walking towards the stairs hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completelyhypnotic asked:
> 
> Percy and Vex Nurse Me

She has never been so grateful for those long, tense nights she spent learning Cure Wounds from Keyleth until she’s running across the battlefield to the heap on the cobblestones that is Percy. With everyone engaged in a heated battle she’s not sure anyone else even saw him fall, but from across the courtyard it was all she could do not to fall to her own knees as one, two, three arrows pierced his chest. Somehow she pushes through the ache in her own chest long enough to make it to his side.

She pulls his head into her lap, and realises to both her relief and horror that he’s still awake. He must be in agony, she thinks, at the same time she thanks her lucky stars he’s still alive. She spares the briefest second to comfortingly brush a strand of hair out of his face before her hands move to his chest, assessing the injuries, trying to decide how best to help him.

She can see the arrows are deep, and likely near vital organs, so she knows better than to try removing them right here. Knowing a basic healing spell does not a healer make. Instead she lays her palms flat on any area of his chest she can, and concentrates on her flow of magic, pouring as much healing energy into him as she can muster. It’ll make removing the arrows later a little more painful, probably, but that’s a small price to pay to keep him alive that long. At least, that’s what she tries to convince herself.

She moves him as gently as she can towards the outer area of the couryard, finding an alcove where he can rest without being in danger of more arrow fire. She whistles Trinket over to stand guard with him.

“Vex,” Percy calls weakly as she turns to go back to the fight. She turns back, surprised to see him sitting up, essentially face to face with her. He reaches for her cheek, brushing his thumb along it. “Be careful out there.”

She presses her forehead to his, allowing herself this brief moment to feel the maelstrom of emotions coursing through her. Then she pulls away, standing and giving him a smirk.

“I’m not the one full of arrows, darling,” she jokes, and they both pretend not to hear the strain behind her words. She looks out at the field of enemies awaiting her, and turns back to him one last time.

“I’ll be back… and maybe when I am, it’s time we had a bit of a talk,” she says, her tone teasing but her eyes earnest as she kisses him on the cheek and disappears into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hydr0dr4gon asked:
> 
> Unbind me vaxleth after Vax get caught (again)

Vax lifts his head as the dull sound of arrows piercing skin echoes from the hallway, followed by gunshots and the clang of weapons making contact. His friends are here to save him. Again. He’ll never hear the end of it.

The scuffle outside the room doesn’t seem to be subsiding, and he starts to worry, when the door creaks open and a small figure slips into the room.

Keyleth stops for a second in front of him, taking in his beaten and bloody appearance with poorly disguised horror and concern. Immediately she rushes forward, flicking her hand up to magically cut the ropes which have him tied by the wrists and danging from the ceiling. Her arms wrap around him as he falls, taking his weight and gently lowering him to the ground.

Her hands start searching him, looking for serious injuries, frantically trying to untie the last of the rope around his wrists, when his hands catch hers. She stills, looking at his face for the first time since entering the room.

“Kiki, I’m fine. I’m okay,” he soothes, thumb gently stroking her shaking hands. Hearing his voice, croaky as it is from dehydration, seems to calm her, and she manages to finish untying the knot without a problem.

His hands finally free, he flexes his wrists, wincing slightly as the blood starts to flow back into his arms after so long. Keyleth runs her soft hands along his arms, a soothing feeling following her touch that he thinks is only partly magical. Her hands come up to rest on either side of his face, so soft and gentle that he physically recoils in shock as he meets her eyes and sees them burning with anger and hurt.

“Never. Again.” she says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

“Never.” he promises. He knows it will be a hard promise to keep but he is determined never to see that kind of pain in her eyes again. Keyleth wraps her arms around him forcefully, burying her face in his chest, her sudden closeness saying all the words she can’t. He brings his weak arms up around her and repeats his vow again to himself. Never again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Vex and percival: amuse me

Something has put her in the foulest mood, and no one can figure it out. She won’t even crack a half-hearted smile at her brother’s antics, which is when Percy starts to worry. He waits until most of the group seem occupied by dinner- Keyleth and Pike laughing about something Scanlan said, Vax trying to stick food in Grog’s beard without him noticing- and then he slips away up the stairs.

There is a hulking bear form in front of her door, which might have presented an issue, but Percy came prepared. “Hey there Trinket,” he says in his best bear-taming voice, bending down and burying his fingers deep in Trinket’s fur as he’s seen Vex do a hundred times. He swears this bear is too much like a human, because Trinket squints at him, like he knows exactly what Percy is up to. Still, when Percy brings the food out of his pockets, Trinket seems happy enough to let him pass.

He gives a courtesy knock on the door, but opens it anyway. He catches sight of Vex sitting cross legged on her bed, setting sun like a halo around her as she turns to face her intruder.

“Usually you wait for someone to respond when you knock,” she says dryly, but without too much malice.

“I was afraid you’d tell me to go away,” he confesses.

“So you just barge in, knowing I don’t want you? Nice one Percival.”

He tries not to let her barbs get to him, but the way she says his name stings almost as much as ‘I don’t want you’. Still, he perseveres.

“Vex’ahlia, let’s not pretend that’s the issue here,” he attempts to disarm her with directness. “Something has upset you, and you’ve managed to scare off just about anyone who has tried to help. So enough of this, what’s the matter?”

She turns away from him, facing the window again, becoming a faceless silhouette against the sunset. Just when Percy thinks she plans to ignore him completely, she speaks.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I just don’t want to talk about it?”

He bites back his initial sarcastic instinct, trying for a reasonable tone. “I wrote the book on not talking about it, and we both know how that turned out for me.”

“Well I don’t have a shadow demon following me around, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she replies glibly.

Percy sighs, becoming tired of her attempts at deflection. “You know it’s not.” He takes a few steps towards her as she is still facing the window. “I’m worried about you, Vex. I’ve never seen something get to you like this before.” There is a moment of deliberation before he slowly puts a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn’t acknowledge it, but she doesn’t shrug it off either, so he sees this as progress.

“If this is about Keyleth and your brother, you know that-”

Percy takes a sudden step back as Vex whirls around, springing to her feet, eyes ablaze.

“Contrary to what every person in this godsforsaken castle seems to think, Vax’ildan’s little crush on Keyleth is not the be all and end all of my problems!”

She’s yelling, but it seems to be more at the universe in general than at him. He puts his hands up in surrender, subtly trying to spot where in the room she keeps her bow, when the fire seems to leave as quickly as it came. She turns her back on him again, her shoulders high and tense.

Trinket, alerted by the yelling, noses open the door and ambles in to Vex’s side, knocking his head against her leg. She reaches out and twines her fingers in his fur, the tension slowly leaking out of her frame as she strokes the large bear.

“I’m sorry, Percy. I shouldn’t yell at you, you’re only trying to help.” Her voice is small and painfully controlled.

“Well, I’ve heard yelling is very therapeutic, and if you need someone to yell at, I’m happy to-”

She gives a small chuckle, barely anything, more bitter than amused, but it’s more than he was expecting and the tightness in Percy’s chest starts to loosen. “No amount of yelling can fix this,” she mutters morosely.

“Fix what?” he prompts gently, again reaching out to touch her, this time placing his hand on the small of her back. “I am pretty good at fixing things, y’know.”

This time she leans in ever so slightly to his touch, and he thanks Pelor or whoever else might be listening, for this small mercy.

“It’s not- I feel ridiculous, getting so upset over it, I just- I was looking for my summer cloak in my old chest, now that it’s getting warmer, but somehow, I don’t know, the moths got into it and there are holes in everything…” Percy frowns, sure this can’t be all there is to it. Vex shakes her head, in anger or denial, Percy can’t be sure.

“They got to my mother’s dress. It was her favourite dress, and it’s full of holes!” the last word comes out as a shaky whisper, and Percy is shocked to see Vex’s eyes shinning with tears as she turns to him.

Caught off guard, he shakes his head slightly and says comfortingly, “you know Pike or Keyleth can probably fix it in no time, don’t worry.”

“I know, I- know that- I- I just-” she’s shaking now, and all at once he understands.

“It’s not about the dress, really.” He states, an all-too-knowing ache in his chest, and she shakes her head as the tears start to overflow from her eyes.

“I miss her so much!”

Percy pulls Vex into a hug, wrapping him arms around the top of her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. “I know, I know,” he repeats, running a soothing hand down her back as she shakes in his arms, but it is precisely the fact that he _does_ know which seems to quiet her after a while.

After her breathing slows and they stand together in the silence for a while, Vex gently pushes away from him and he releases his grasp on her. He holds back a chuckle of endearment as she immediately turns away to wipe her eyes, still trying to maintain some of her previous aloofness. He decides he’ll let her pretend if it makes her happy.

He gives her a moment, then touches her arm briefly to get her attention.

“Let’s go downstairs and see if Pike can fix the dress,” he suggests, feeling relief as she nods. “And then in the morning, I’ll make you a new chest to store it in. 100% moth proof, guaranteed.”

She gives a watery grin, and raises an eyebrow. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, darling.”

The reappearance of her usual term of endearment makes his heart soar. “I’ll have you know I’ve been working on my lightning technology,” he begins in a faux-blustering voice, slowly moving towards the door. “I can rig it so that any moth that comes within 5 feet of it gets blown to pieces.”

At this Vex actually laughs. “Can you rig my coin purse like that as well?”

Percy grins widely, and the two of them make wild and ever more outlandish plans to attach lightning to everything as they walk downstairs to join the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Remember Me - Cassandra and Percy

They’re lying in the snow, long after everyone else has gone inside. The setting sun tints everything with a hazy orange glow. Percy stretches out his arms lazily to form the shape of a snow angel, pausing as his hand makes contact with Cassandra’s.

A brief moment passes between the siblings, a contentedness neither had expected they’d ever feel again.

“Do you remember that last winter before everything happened?” Cassandra’s voice is dreamy and far away, more in her memories than in this moment.

Percy doesn’t reply at first, because there is so much he remembers- and so much he does not. In the years since, it was easier just to forget, to let the good memories slip away rather than be tainted with the pain of knowing they were forever in the past. But as a snowflake lands on his glasses, blurring his vision, he thinks maybe he knows the day his sister is talking about.

“It was right here, we were just returning from the Winter’s Crest Festival- Mother, Father all of us- and it started snowing, really snowing. And we started making snow angels just like this, in a long line, and you didn’t want to join in-” she laughs, rolling over into a half seated position where she could see Percy’s face, “-because you had something important in your workshop, there was always something, but you insisted on going inside…”

Percy’s memory vividly fills in the rest. “…but Vesper threw that snowball at the back of my head!”

“And you thought it was me!” Cassandra takes on a look of mock outrage, picking up a handful of snow and squishing it against Percy’s face.

Wiping his face, Percy’s smile grows. “Of course I did, because only my baby sister could possibly be so childish. So I picked up this huge clump of snow, and walked over and dumped it-” he scoops up a large ball of fluffy snow between them “-right-” he holds his hands over Cassadra’s head, and releases the snow “-on your head!”

“And of course Julius and Oliver came to my aid-”

“- and suddenly the entire De Rolo family was having a most undignified snow ball fight on the steps of Whitestone Castle!” Percy grins in earnest, a look matched on Cassandra’s face.

“My team was winning of course-” Cassandra begins smugly.

“Not a chance, I clearly had the upper hand!” Percy interjects, slinging an arm around Cassandra’s shoulders.

“Until Father hit Mother with a snowball to the face!” They both shake with laughter.

“I’d never seen him look so terrified in all his life-” Percy stops abruptly, as he realises his words aren’t quite true.

Cassandra sees Percy’s face and immediately understands where his mind has gone. Her arm around his back, she tightens the fingers wrapped around his side and lays her head on his shoulder comfortingly. The two of them sit in silence for a while as the heat of the setting sun fades around them.

“You know what my favourite part about that day was?” Cassandra breaks the silence after the longest moment.

Percy turns his head to look at her, a smile in his eyes if not on his face. “What’s that?”

“After the fight, when we were all wet and shivering and laughing, you put me on your back and carried me inside and all the way up the stairs. Call me spoiled, but I always loved when I got you to myself.”

Percy smiles, but it is tinged with regret. “I never paid enough attention to you, I was always too busy with my studies or my inventions. It is one of my biggest regrets.” He takes her hand and squeezes it, trying to convey a silent apology.

She squeezes his hand back, a warm, reassuring smile on her face that reminds Percy painfully but sweetly of their mother. “We’re lucky enough to have another chance,” she tells him.

Their eyes meet in an unspoken promise.

With darkness truly fallen over Whitestone and a chill in the air, Percy and Cassandra decide to head inside.

“Shall I carry you on my back again?” Percy offers, only half joking.

“Brother, dear, I love you, but let’s save us both some embarrassment.”

At this she leans down, scoops up a last handful of snow and presses it to the back of Percy’s neck for a second before she is running, laughing, towards the castle.

Percy can’t find it in him to be even a little angry. He grabs a handful of snow himself and chases her with a wide grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Perc'ahila Wed Me

She jabs him sharply but discreetly in the ribs. “Don’t you dare,” she hisses through her teeth, “start crying on me right now.”

Her brother, arm linked with hers, doesn’t seem to take her threat to heart, judging by his watering eyes as he walks her down the aisle. Still, he cracks a smile and whispers back. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Stubby.”

Ahead of them, her bright-haired niece scatters rose petals which she creates herself, handfuls at a time. Vex’ahlia had watched the little girl practicing this trick with her mother for the past few weeks, deeply touched by the 7-year old’s dedication. Her tiny nephews are next in line, one on either side of a hulking mass of fur which seems to be doing most of the work, holding a small box with two rings in his mouth. There had been a debate initially as to whether Trinket or Vax would walk her down the aisle, mostly because Percy also wanted Vax as his best man, but as Scanlan pointed out, the title of ‘Ring Bear’ was too good to pass up.

The entire planning of the wedding had been a debate, somehow usually involving far too many members of Vox Machina to be anywhere near productive. At times Vex envied Keyleth and Vax and their “hippy wedding”, not the least because it probably cost a whole lot less. But now, with the beautiful decorations, surrounded by friends and family, Vex’ahlia is grateful they decided on the more traditional route.

Well, sort of. There is still a bear walking down the aisle after all.

She catches Percy’s gaze as he takes her in; breathless, in awe. For a split second she feels that familiar urge in her chest- the one that tells her to run before she gets in too deep- but she pushes it down. She’s in as deep as it goes, and she doesn’t regret a thing.

There is still a tiny part of her that shies away from the intensity of his eyes. She can’t quite get used to being looked at with such reverence; as many years as he’s looked at her like that, there have still been more years where no one looked at all. _But,_ she thinks, _maybe in 10 years time this won’t feel quite so strange._ And today is his promise of those 10 years and more.

From behind him, dressed in a well-fitted suit, Cassandra places a hand on her brother’s shoulder and squeezes, providing the much needed support of a best man. Vex feels a similar squeeze on her arm, and it’s not until that moment she realises she is holding her breath. She fills her lungs, steadying herself, wishing with all her might to abandon this slow march and run up to the alter, in her love’s arms.

Pike, Keyleth and Zahra are waiting up the front, mirrored on the other side by Grog, Tiberius and Scanlan, all watching her approach, occasionally flicking their eyes to Percy’s awestruck face. These details fade into the background as they- finally- draw near to the front of the gathering and she steps up to face Percy. After a moment, Vax passes her hand over to him, leaning in to whisper what Vex can only assume is a threat, based on Percy’s stricken face.

As Vax steps back and their purple-robed celebrant walks up to the podium, Vex leans in towards Percy.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” she teases, eyes flicking to her smug looking brother as she does so. There is a barely present hint of truth behind her words, but somehow Percy picks it out- he always does.

“Not for a second,” he tells her earnestly. “Even if Vax managed to invent the most creative threat I’ve heard in a while… I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. This wedding cost an awful lot of money, and you know how I feel about wasting money.” Her voice is playfully imperious, but tinged with warmth which tells him what she really means.

“I love you too,” he replies with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Value Me - Vaxleth

If anyone ever asked, Vax would deny that he was waiting up. He was… getting a drink of water. For the third time that night. And he wasn’t pacing, he was stretching his legs. Right.

He heard the front door open and resisted the urge to run straight for it, instead casually leaning on the kitchen table, sipping his almost full glass of water. He heard two sets of footsteps, neither particularly light or graceful, approaching the kitchen. A whisper, a giggle and a loud shushing sound, and then two stumbling half-elven women rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Vex caught sight of him first, her face splitting into a wide, unfocused grin.

“Brother,” she exclaimed loudly, “why are you still awake?”

Arm in arm with Keyleth who was swaying a little on her feet, Vex tottered over towards the kitchen table, depositing a limp but smiling Keyleth in a chair. Vax immediately moved around to catch the druid as she slipped sideways on her seat, steadying her with a gentle hand on each shoulder, before turning to look at his sister who was trying in vain to pour herself a glass of water.

“I was getting a drink,” he answered her question, before gesturing to his glass on the table, “here, have mine.” Vex grins and reaches across the table for his glass, downing it in one gulp.

“Kiki, are you okay?” he asked as she laid her head down on the table. She lifted her it briefly, smiled and nodded, then placed it back down. Vax rounded on Vex, flitting between concern and anger.

“Where have you two been? You said you were going for a walk hours ago!”

“Relax, brother, we stopped by the tavern for a drink… or two… and had a bit of… girl talk. It was fun,” Vex smiled, swaying a little before she steadied herself on the table. Vax’s eyes went wide as he took in his sister’s wicked grin, but before he could press her for details, she pushed off of the table, taking great pains to walk in a straight line towards the door.

“I’m off to bed,” she called to him, not bothering to turn around, “I’m sure you can look after dear Keyleth?” Vex laughed a little to herself before she began to climb the stairs to her room.

Vax poured another glass of water and pulled a second chair over next to where Keyleth was sitting. “Kiki,” he nudged her arm, “Keyleth, you should drink this.” She sat back slowly, head lolling slightly to one side, looked at him for a moment, then reached for the glass. He made sure she had it gripped firmly in two hands before allowing her to take it from him.

He watched her take a deep drink, strands of hair strewn across her face, cheeks flushed, and yet he still couldn’t quite believe her beauty. She placed the glass down on the table in front of her, seemingly a bit more lucid than before.

“Maybe it’s time we got you to bed-” he began.

“You’re the best, Vax.” Keyleth cut in, her hand placed none-too-gracefully on his shoulder. He placed a gentle hand on top of hers, biting back a laugh.

“Thanks, Kiki. Now come on, let’s-”

“No, I mean it!” she insisted, pushing back down on his shoulder with surprising force as he tried to stand. “I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

“Keyleth, that’s very sweet, but you’re very drunk, now is probably not the time.”

“Shhhhh,” she hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips, “just listen.”

Vax sat back in his chair, torn between being amused and concerned. Considering Keyleth had just spent a drunken evening gossiping with his sister, he could only imagine what she was thinking right now.

“You’re always looking out for us, Vax, and you’re so nice and even when you do stupid things like getting captured by people-”

Vax’s cheeks heated up and he sighed, ducking his head. Even completely inebriated, she wasn’t going to let that one go.

“-no no,” she started, noticing Vax’s reaction, “I’m not mad, well I mean not anymore, because that’s who you are, Vax, protective and brave and just a little bit stupid, but you make up for it by being really sneaky and fast and handsome-” Keyleth cut off suddenly, her brain seemingly having caught up with her mouth. She giggled, reaching out with her hand to touch his cheek, although it ended up being more of an awkward stroke of his eyebrow. Vax caught her hand, holding it in his.

“Kiki-” he tried again, but she shook her head.

“I’m not finished,” she insisted, placing her other hand on top of their already clasped hands, so that they now sat facing each other, fingers intertwined.

“You’re always there, supporting me, believing in me even when I’m struggling to believe in myself. I know you think I don’t notice but I do, and I love you for it. I love you, Vax’ildan, I just need you to know that.” she announced with finality, in the manner of a relieving confession.

Vax was quiet for a moment, taking in the beautiful druid princess with her messy red hair and slightly unfocused grin, who looked rather proud of her divulgence. He smiled, committing this moment to his memory.

“I love you too, Keyleth,” he replied earnestly.

He stood, pulling Keyleth slowly to her feet. “But now we really should get to bed. I don’t know if you quite recall, but our 3-year-old daughter is asleep upstairs and she’ll be awake in-” he paused, looking out the window to the slowly lightening sky, “a very short amount of time, so I think we should both get some rest before then.”

He pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “But I’m glad we had this talk, love,” he teased.

She rested her head on his chest and allowed her husband to guide her up the stairs with an arm around her shoulders, a soft smile gracing her sleepy features.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puzzle-dragon:   
> Vaxleth + Nurse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the most recent episode, so minor spoilers. I’d advise watching the episode first.

With Daxio slung over Trinket’s back and Vox Machina making their way through the sunset-lit city back to Sovereign Uriel, Vax finally had a moment to take stock. He had been trying to keep his cool- trying being the operative word here- but he felt a lot of responsibility for the safety of his friends down in the hideout of The Clasp, and quite frankly he didn’t feel like he’d done a particularly great job of keeping them safe.

His hidden mix of emotions must have been betrayed by his face, because he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and lifted his head to see the concerned face of Keyleth.

“Are you okay?” she asked, insightful eyes searching his for the truth.

He laughed bitterly. “I should be asking you that,” he replied, gesturing to the still vivid but healing cuts and bruises from her beating by Daxio. Pike had done a good job of healing her, no doubt, but the dried blood matted in her hair served as a stark reminder of his failure.

“I’m fine,” she assured him quietly, “all better.” She held out her arm to show already fading scar leading up to her shoulder, which would have been much more convincing if not for the badly concealed wince of pain caused by the movement.

Their eyes met in silent conversation, his challenging her lie, hers warning him not to pursue the matter. Eventually their gaze broke and they walked in silence for a while.

Reaching a crossroads, Vax stopped at the head of the party.

“We don’t all need to escort this bastard to Uriel,” he announced, with a none-too-covert look at the slightly limping Keyleth. “You all head back to the keep, I’ll take him the rest of the way. Pike, maybe you could take another look at everyone’s injuries when you get home?”

Not a single member of the party was fooled by Vax’s attempt at subtlety. Keyleth remained quiet, her eyes on the ground.

Vex sighed loudly. “Don’t be stupid, Trinket’s already got him, we’ll take him to Uriel. Grog will come along for a bit of muscle, won’t you darling?”

Vax looked as if to argue, but Vex caught his eye and they seemed to be having a silent argument in true twin form.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Grog replied gamely, oblivious to the tension between the siblings.

Eventually Vax broke the gaze first with a begrudging “alright, then.”

He stepped back towards the group, Vex leading Trinket and Grog in the other direction as he started towards Greyskull Keep.

Keyleth drew up beside him. “I really am fine, you know.”

He smiled tensely. “I know.”

**

Later that night he knocked on her door. Her voice rang out, granting him entry, and he pushed open the door slowly.

“Hey, I just wanted to check how you’re doing,” he said, sticking his head tentatively into the room.

She was freshly washed and bandaged, her hair still damp down her back, sitting on her bed in a soft white dress.

“For the millionth time, Vax, I’m fine,” she said, an edge in her voice which was softened by the longanimous smile on her face.

“Yes, I know, but still, I just wanted to be sure…”

“Well Vax it couldn’t have been all that bad, after all I didn’t suddenly confess my undying love for you, so-”

They both froze for a second, Vax in shock at Keyleth’s sudden spike of irritation, Keyleth seemingly in realization that she’d overstepped.

“Oh, Vax, I’m sorry, that was way too far,” she apologized the very next second. Vax remained in the doorway, unable to meet her eyes.

“Vax,” she said again, her voice soft, pleading, apologetic.

This time he looked up, false bravado barely covering his hurt, and gave her the best smile he could manage. “Goodnight, Keyleth.”

As he turned to leave he heard his name again, the rustle of clothing, and possibly the only sound that could have made him turn around in that moment: a small, involuntary gasp of pain.

Whipping around, he could see Keyleth crouched on the floor a mere couple of feet from the bed where she had been sitting. Immediately he was at her side.

“I’m fine,” she said, eyes on the ground, teeth biting into her lower lip.

“I believe we established that,” he replied glibly. She met his eyes and he was surprised to see them glassy with unshed tears.

“Did you get Pike to look at these?” he gestured to her bandaged wounds. She nodded but didn’t elaborate. “Kiki…” he pressed, concern overcoming his hurt.

“She’s healed everything she could, the rest will take time. All the worst ones are taken care of, it more just the bruising…”

“… the ache of getting your butt kicked,” he finished lightly, with an air of experience. She nodded again.

“Yeah…”

“Well lucky for you, I was just bringing you a salve that I have made use of many a time, as we both know,” he produced a small jar from his pocket, a slightly bitter but conciliatory tone to his voice.

Keyleth closed her eyes for a second in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry,” she told him again, “I didn’t mean it like-”

“I know.” The words were gentle and forgiving.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, her words intended both for the jar and the absolution. A moment of silence passed before Keyleth spoke again.

“Could you… I mean, would you… I can’t quite…” she gestured towards her shoulder and upper back where he could see the pink lines of recently healed wounds under the straps of her dress.

Catching her meaning at the last second, her stuttered, “of- of course.”

He extended his hand to her, helping her stand and return to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a seat behind her and gently shifted her hair over her shoulder, slipping the straps of her dress down her arms to reveal her bare shoulders and back. Rubbing his hands together to warm them slightly, he put a small amount of the ointment on her skin and began to spread it across the area with the most obvious bruising.

Her breathing was slow and purposeful, a heady tension in the air as he carefully massaged away the ache. After a while she seemed to relax, leaning into his touch,

“Better?” he asked, all he could really manage in the moment.

“Uh, yeah,” she answered a fraction too quickly, her nervousness obvious.

“If this is making you uncomfortable, I can stop,” he offered, “or I can go find someone else to-”

“No,” she said equally as quickly, “I don’t… this is… nice. This is good, thank you.” She seemed to make up her mind as she spoke, but by the end of her words there was a tone of finality.

“Alright,” he said softly, he hands continuing to rub along her back.

Once all the salve was rubbed in, he tenderly pulled the straps of her dress back into place, but couldn’t quite bring himself to move off the bed. Vax waited for a moment, internally debating his next move, when she half turned to him, looking over her shoulder. She looked like she was going to speak, but instead reached out her left hand and found his.

Emboldened by her touch, he reached out his right hand and placed it on her waist, using it to pull her towards him when after a moment he met no resistance. He shifted them both up towards the head of the bed, his right hand wrapping further around her, pulling her against him. For her part, Keyleth turned willingly to lay her head on his chest, shifting slightly so she could lay her arm across him as well.

“Is this, are you okay?” he asked, making sure they wouldn’t aggravate her injuries.

She looked up and met his eyes. “I’m fine,” she answered, a teasing grin on her face, which she buried against his chest as he shook with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completelyhypnotic asked:
> 
> Tell Me - Lilith and Percy

Soon after their return to Emon, Vox Machina receives a couple of visitors. Zahra and Lilith are greeted warmly, many hugs exchanged, and if Percy’s hand lingers a fraction longer on Lilith’s waist, well, either no one notices or no one cares to comment.

Vex smiles at their visitors, thanking them graciously for their gift at Winter’s Crest. “Although, _darling_ Percival decided to give one to his sister without consulting us…” she begins testily.

“Treasury.” he replies shortly, in a manner that makes it clear this same conversation has happened many a time. Vex acknowledges him with a grunt, looking slightly mollified.

Behind them, the rest of Vox Machina rolls their eyes, having had quite enough of this argument. Keyleth, ever the peacemaker, steps forward.

“I think dinner is just about ready,“ she says, gesturing to the dining hall. Zahra smiles graciously at Keyleth, giving the sulking Vex a discrete but none-too-gentle pat on the rear as she moves past her. The rest follow suit.

Later that night Percy is in his room when, like clockwork, there is a knock on his door. He walks over and opens it, trying for a casual lean against the doorframe. By the look on Lilith’s face, she knows his game.

“Percival,” she greets, flashing a flirtatious grin as she pushes past him and takes a seat on his bed. Belatedly he inclines his head, a facetious invitation.

He closes the door firmly. Very little talking happens for a while after that.

They are catching their breath, Lilith lying on her stomach, head pillowed on her folded arms, Percy on his side facing her, gently trailing his fingers along her bare skin.

“You are different,” she states bluntly, never one to mince words.

Percy’s hand stills for a moment, but it’s enough. Lilith moves to sit up, pulling a sheet around her for comfort more than modesty. Percy mirrors her, propping himself into a sitting position with one arm.

“Tell me,” she urges. When he hesitates, she reaches and cups his cheek with her hand. “Percy,” she says softly.

At first his words are measured, but as he talks it all comes rushing out, some things Lilith already knows, some he thinks she has guessed. Some he’s afraid to tell her, but once the floodgates open he can’t hold it back any longer.

The Briarwoods. His family. Whitestone. Ripley. Orthax. The List. Cassandra. Her name, on the barrel of his gun.

Lilith’s eyes go wide, but she doesn’t interrupt.

He tells her about defeating Orthax, about Scanlan throwing his gun into the acid pit. His bitter tone makes Lilith laugh.

“Surely you cannot begrudge your little friend for freeing you from servitude to a demon?”

“It was a very expensive gun!” his pitch rises defensively. Lilith laughs again, but there is a knowing in her eyes that challenges him. He looks away.

She allows him a moment, before she speaks. “It seems, perhaps, that the cost of the weapon is not your only bitterness,” she prompts. He still does not look at her, but his eyes close slowly in acknowledgement of this truth.

“When one is in darkness for so long,” she begins quietly, “we find a way to be. It can be difficult, sometimes impossibly so, to find a new way to be once the darkness is gone.”

Percy finally meets her eyes with a depth of pain and longing that shocks her even in her understanding of his turmoil.

“Vengeance, guilt, atonement, grief,” his voice shakes, his breathing heavy in confession, “they’re all I’ve known, all I’ve had for so long. I don’t know who I am without them.”

Lilith says nothing, encouraging him through her silence to continue.

“I should be happy, ecstatic. My sister is alive, my homestead free, my family’s murderers slain. My demons quite literally vanquished.” Percy laughs humorlessly.

“But I just feel… empty.”

Lilith nods knowingly. Percy shakes his head suddenly as if trying to clear it.

“What kind of ungrateful wretch am I?” he cries out in anguish. Lilith rises to her knees, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him, drawing him to her chest.

As she settles back down, stroking Percy’s hair calmingly, she presses a kiss to his forehead. “You are not alone in this, Percival,” she promises, her voice a gentle whisper. “Happiness will come, in time. Be kind to yourself, as you would to your friends were they in your place.”

His breathing slows as he settles his head against her chest, her fingers threading through his hair in a soothing pattern. After several minutes, his arms wrap around her and he presses his weight against her. She complies with his unspoken request, allowing him to lower her back against the bedsheets. She catches his eye as he leans over her and there is a moment of recognition.

_Thank you,_ his eyes say. _Always,_ she replies in kind.

His lips are at her neck, and they do not speak again for a long while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scanlan and pike: nurse me

She woke up later than usual, feeling more than a little stuffy and sore. Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed outside in the cold for so long, especially after it had rained… Oh well. She’d get some nice warm tea and go back to bed. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to note Scanlan was the only one around, before remembering something about them planning a shopping trip of some sort the night before. Perhaps the peace and quiet would be good for her.

At her first sniffle, Scanlan looked up. A sneeze and he was by her side.

“Oh dear, Pike, do you have a cold? Can I get you anything? Water, a tissue, some… comfort?” He tried for sincerity but his grin at the end gave it away.

Pike smiled sweetly, about to gently brush off his offer, when a second sneeze shook her whole body. “Oh, no, I’m alright,” she tried to say, but her watery eyes and reddening nose didn’t help her case.

Before she could protest, Scanlan had shepherded her into one of the comfortable armchairs in the sitting room of the keep. He whipped a fluffy blanket off the back of the chair, carefully laying it over her lap, tucking it around her with a satisfied grin.

“Wait here, I’ll bring you some tea, maybe some food… what would you like to eat, my love?” Pike didn’t get a chance to answer before he dashed off towards the kitchen. “I’ll just bring some of everything!”

She could hear him in the distance calling for Laina. “We have a sweet angel in need!”

Pike bit her lip to stop from laughing. Sure, Scanlan could come on a bit strong, but he meant well, really. And she couldn’t deny that this armchair was warm and cozy.

He reappeared in record time with a tray of food and drink almost larger than himself. Pulling a chair closer to hers, he proceeded to offer her various options, looking only slightly put out when she refused to let him feed her.

Throughout the day he stayed by her side, telling jokes which made her sides ache with laughter. He brought her a cold flannel when she started overheating, and an extra blanket when the chills set in. When her eyelids started to droop, he sang her a sweet song of rest, and she had to admit she enjoyed his gentle touch as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She woke again when she felt the slightly jostling movement of being lifted by a large spectral hand. “Scanlan?” she called out, confused and a little groggy.

“Don’t worry, my sweet one, just putting you to bed,” he reassured her in his usual over dramatic tone, but she felt a gentle squeeze of a gnome sized hand in hers that betrayed his true concern.

As Bigby’s hand lowered her into her bed, and Scanlan again pulled the blankets up around her shivering form, it occurred to her that were she truly so miserable, she could have magically healed herself. But something about his doting attention made this affliction more than bearable, and she found herself smiling slightly despite her discomfort.

She noticed him pulling a chair over to her bed. “You don’t have to stay, I’m probably very boring when I'm sick,” Pike told Scanlan, voice even softer than usual.

He merely grinned again. “What kind of gentleman leaves his lady to suffer alone?” he declared, his tone more genuine than Pike had expected. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

She found her cheeks warming slightly, a bright rash of pink against her otherwise pale skin. He settled back in the chair, a knowing grin on his face, and began a familiar song on his lute as Pike drifted back off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fight Me Kiki & Vex

He wasn’t sure if it was the twang of a bowstring or the grating of stone on stone which first caught his attention, but he wasn’t overly concerned until a soft, wet bear nose nudged his hand.

“Trinket?”

A low whine and wide eyes, then Trinket turned and lumbered back in the direction he came from, towards the front of the keep. Vax followed at a run.

Somehow he was still the last to get there. Percy saw him come running out of the corner of his eye and caught him full on around his waist. “Don’t- don’t get involved. This has been a long time coming, we all knew it.”

Just beyond Percy a wall of stone grew out of the ground, sheltering Keyleth from a barrage of arrows. Vex, the source of the barrage, smirked across the makeshift battleground. “You’ll run out of spells long before I run out arrows, darling!” she taunted.

“It’s fairly good-natured,” Percy justified, cutting across Vax’s building protest as Keyleth wrapped a vine around his sister’s ankle and pulled her leg from under her. “They’re not really aiming to hurt the other.”

As he spoke, an arrow flew past Keyleth’s head, inches from the druid’s ear. Vax’s eyes went wide with panic and confused anger.

“…well, not really hurt each other,” Percy amended sheepishly. Vax broke free of Percy’s hold on him, storming towards the warring females. So focused on getting between them, Vax didn’t notice the Goliath stepping up behind him until large hands manhandled him into a fireman’s hold. Scanlan came around to face him as he hung awkwardly over Grog’s shoulder.

“No, no, Vax, you never break up a girl fight!” he scolded, bright eyes already turning back to the action. Vax squirmed in Grog’s hold, but the Goliath just laughed and tightened his grip. Resigned, Vax twisted his head awkwardly so he could at least see what was going on.

Immediately he regretted his choice as a bolt of lightning streaked from Vex’s bow towards Keyleth. In the instant before the arrow made contact, Keyleth’s form shifted and became a whirling mass of air, the lightning barely seeming to affect her. She plowed towards Vex who jumped back with wide eyes, a moment of genuine shock gracing her features.

Vax could feel his heart drop, sure he was about to see the end of one or both of his most loved girls.

At the last moment before making contact, the swirling air became Keyleth again, landing heavily on top of Vex, pinning her by the shoulders. Not to be outdone, Vex used Keyleth’s downward momentum to flip her onto her back, now essentially straddling her and holding her to the ground.

Vax half expected another vine to come out of the ground and send his sister flying, but something far more shocking happened.

Keyleth laughed. Vex was quick to follow, loosening her grip on the druid and sliding her weight to the side.

“I’ve got to admit, that quick elemental shape was… unexpected,” Vex said, her voice teasing but complimentary.

Keyleth grinned, sitting up as Vex moved off of her. “Well I wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t so quick with your bow! You’ve got to show me how you managed to notch an arrow and cast a spell at the same time!”

Fight seemingly over, Grog unceremoniously dropped Vax, who only just managed to land on his feet with his dignity intact. He immediately ran over to the women, seemingly caught between asking them each if they were okay.

Vex raised an eyebrow at him. “You look worried brother. Is everything alright?”

Vax looked so confused, Keyleth and Vex had to laugh. He made to speak, but instead opened his mouth and shut it again.

“Vax…?” Keyleth probed gently, biting her lip in a slightly amused fashion.

Vax looked between the two again.

“Oh darling, you didn’t think we were actually trying to hurt each other, surely?” Her voice sounded reasonable, but a glint in her eye suggested she knew exactly what he had assumed. “We were just settling a little… wager.” She winked at Keyleth, who laughed again.

Vax’s expression cleared slightly. “So this wasn’t because I- uh-” he stalled, flicked his eyes to Keyleth, to the ground, to Vex, and back to the ground.

“No, Vax, we weren’t fighting over you.” Keyleth’s voice was firm but betrayed a hint of amusement.

“How like a man!” Vex exclaimed dramatically. She stood, offering her hand to Keyleth, who accepted the offer and was pulled to her feet. “Not everything we do is about you, brother!” she scolded him playfully, laughing to herself as she and Keyleth headed back into the keep.

They passed Scanlan and Grog, who were loudly debating who had actually won the fight and who therefore owed the other a sum of gold. Percy walked over to Vax, still crouching on the ground where the ladies had left him, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“For what it’s worth, I thought this was your fault too.”


End file.
